Capture Your Heart
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Een verhaal van een jonge man, die pas het leger in ging . En een jong vrouw, de dochter van zijn baas . In 1847 ontmoete ze elkaar ..


**Story Titel ! : Capture Your Heart**

**Koppels : Prussia(F)xGermany**

**Waar gaat het over : Een verhaal van een jonge man, die pas het leger in ging . En een jong vrouw, de dochter van zijn baas . In 1847 ontmoete ze elkaar ..**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst, Drama, Rape, Child Abuse, Character Dead & Pregnant**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_1703 starte een oorlog uit het niks, mensen begonnen vraatzuchtig te zijn . En begonnen eerst van elkaar te stelen, tot het veranderde naar ruzie en een bloedbad . Niemand weet wanneer het gebeurde, uit het niks kwam een oorlog vrij . En landen vochten tegen elkaar, voor het klein beetje goud wat overgebleven is . Mensen gaan naar hun koning voor hulp, hij is einde raad . De kerk is open voor vluchtelingen en mensen in nood, maar die sloot zijn deuren . Niemand vertrouwde elkaar nog, ze woude niks met elkaar te maken hebben . Ze woude één ding .._

_Overleven ._

_Vele vluchte voor de oorlog weg, en volgde de man die hun naar een veilige plaats ging brengen . Achter de bergen tussen de hoge bomen van het land, en de mensen daar vonden vrede en rust . _

_Ze noemde hun een held, Almirch Weilschmidt, na 30 jaar werd hun dorp groter en sterker . Dankzij ook het klein leger dat ze zelf hebben, de planten en bomen, de vruchten en het rivier die van de bergen kwamen . Brachte het leven in hun dorp, dat ze de buitenwereld waren vergeten . En de buitenwereld vergat hun ._

_Na 100 jaar 1803 stierf Almirch en verliet het dorp aan zijn zoon Direck, die het zal leiden en om een bekend dorp te hebben noemde ze het _

_De Nerslagde ._

_En zo leefde het volk nog 44 jaar later nog, tot dat hun vrede werd verstoord door iemand van de buiten wereld ._

Ludwig Beilschmidt wist dat hij echt verdwaald was, als hij voelde dat hij de bomen toch eerder had gezien . Dan 5 minuten geleden, zijn voeten brande en zijn keel was droog sinds het water op is . Hij durfde niet te gaan zitten, want dan staat hij niet meer op . En dan zal hij sterven ." Verdomme was Vargas maar hier, hij had 10 bussen water meegenomen . En hij heeft die kaart nog steeds . " De jongen man voelde alsof hij voor het eerste keer had gefaald, maar wandelede nog verder .

Ludwig woonde in het dorp Acheima, die dicht bij de koning's paleis zit . Hij is het enigste kind, zijn moeder was al sinds zijn 3de verjaardag door . Toen hij 10 was moest hij stoppen met school van zijn vader, en moest trainen om een goed gebruik te worden van het leger . Maar na 3 jaar was zijn vader aangevallen, door wilde honden toen hij na een bar avond naar huis ging . Sinds dien was Ludwig een weeskind en zochte overal werk . Maar vermijd het leger wat dan ook, en belande in een zaak van de Vargas . En werd goede vrienden met Feliciano de 2de zoon, van zijn baas die Ludwig opving .

Nu is Ludwig 17 en Feliciano wou eens een avontuur beleven in het bos, en voor Ludwig het wist was hij Feliciano kwijt en hij was nog eens verdwaald ." Verdomme ik kom hier niet weg ." Plots verloor Ludwig zijn evenwicht, en viel van een afgrond .

_Is mijn leven voorbij ?_

_Ga ik dood ?_

_Zonder dat ik Feliciano nog één keer kan zien ?_

Ludwig sloot zijn ogen, en maakte een pijnlijk kreun als hij op de grond viel . Hij opende zijn ogen voorzichtig, en was beland in ... Iemand zijn moestuin ?

" Oh mijn god lieverd help ! " Riep een vrouwen stem die terug naar binnen rende, even later rende een man buiten met een stok . En hield zich klaar om aan te vallen ." Wacht .." Maar de man sloeg en Ludwig verloor zijn bewustzijn .

_Het is koud ... Maar het is ook warm .._

_Waar ben ik ? _

_Moeder ben ik bij jou ?_

_Ben ik dan dood ?_

" Is hij wakker worden ? "

" Ik denk het haal de dokter ! "

Ludwig hoorde voetstappen weg lopen, en probeerde zijn ogen open te doen . Maar lukte niet zo goed, als zijn hoofd barste van de hoofdpijn . " Jongeman gaat het ? Je hebt een flinke klap gekregen van Herman ."

_Wie ? _

Ludwig opende zijn ogen eindelijk, en kwam gezicht gezicht met een oudere man . Die met bleke ogen naar hem keek, Ludwig keek verschrokken en het was een fout . Als hij probeerde op te staan, want daarna begon zijn hoofd hard te bonken ." Sorry zijn het mijn ogen die je lieten schrikken ? Ik ben al 80 jaar, en ben 50 jaar blind . Het is een gewoonte voor mij, maar voor anderen ...

Ludwig antwoorde niet hij ging terug liggen, de koppijn was nog niet gedaan . Het liet het een zure smaak proeven in zijn mond, zijn ogen voelde moezaam aan . En hij wist niet wat hij hier deed ." Wat is jou naam ? Mijn naam is Wolfram ."

" Ik ..." Waarom kan Ludwig hem niet antwoorde, de koppijn werd erger en Ludwig jammerde van de pijn ." Gaat het ? Iemand is een dokter halen, dus het komt goed ."

" Ik ..." Plots kwamen er 2 ander oudere mannen, één kwam hem bekent voor en de ander droeg een lang wit jas . En hield een zwarte koffer bij zich ." Hoe is het met de jong patient ? " Vroeg de man met het wit jasje, op een laag accent die Ludwig half begreep . " Ik geloof dat hij een flinke kopijn heeft, dankzij onze Herman hier ."

" Ik dacht dat het een indringer was ..."

" Herman ik denk dat je eens moet stoppen, in die oorlogs boeken te kijken . Dat maakt u heel wereld in de war, en u vrouw maakt zich zorgen ."

" Ja is goed ..." Verder zeide hij niks ." Goede dag meneer Beilschmidt ik hoop dat u okay bent, op u hoofdpijn na dan natuurlijk ."

" Beilschmidt ..." De dokter keek hem aan en knikte ja ." Ja zo heet u Ludwig Beilshmidt, u papieren zaten in u tas . Alleen u naam, geboorte jaar en waar u geboren zat . Meer weten we niet, alleen spullen dat duidelijk maakte dat je op verkenning waard . "

Ludwig keek hem verwarrend aan ." Maar ..."

Dat nam de 3 mannen hun aandacht, als Ludwig iets probeerde te zeggen ." Waarom weet ik niks meer ? "

1847 12 Oktober belande Ludwig Beilschmidt in het dorpje De Nerslagde .

* * *

**Okay voor dat iemand met hun vingers gaan wijzen van ' dezen oorlog is nooit gebeurd ' . Het is allemaal verzonnen eigenlijk ook het dorpje en de oorlog en weet ik veel wat . Dus geniet gewoon van de Fic, Ludwig en Gilbert's naam is Beilschmidt . Maar ik kwam ook de naam Weilschmidt tegen die Gilbert gebruikte als zijn eigen familie naam .**

**Alleen weet ik niet in welke het weer was ...**

**Ludwig ontmoet Gillian ( Fem!Prussia ) in 1847, hun tijd duurt 7 jaar dus als 1854 aan komt . Is het gedaan het verhaal ( maar de einde verklap ik niet :P ) **

**De oorlog begon in 1703, omdat goud begon op te geraken . En mensen maken ruzie voor het goud, 1803 kwam Gillian grootvader aan de macht in het dorpje . Hij is ook in de fic samen met zijn zoon, die in later chapters komen !**

**Geniet er van !**

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
